Buffy versus Santa
by dbud
Summary: Buffy Summers meets Santa Claus but learns he is not the kindly old man she heard about. Contains rape and violence.


**Buffy Summers vs. Santa Claus – A Christmas Story**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email or through the message boards)

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy's Sister

Allyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg – Witch/Lesbian and Buffy's friend

This story contains Male/Female Sex, Rough Sex, Non-Consesual Sex (Rape), Bondage, and Violence. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

It had been a slow night for Buffy, but it was Christmas night after all. It was about 11 o'clock. Buffy had reluctantly told Giles she would go out for at least a few hours that night. Her mom was out of town visiting relatives and so she and Dawn were home alone. She thought Dawn had been a little down, with her mother being gone and all, so Buffy didn't want to leave, but Giles had felt it was very important not to take a night off from patrolling.

So, after dinner and opening a few presents with her sister, she had left Dawn asleep on the sofa with 'A Christmas Carol' playing for the third time and went out. She was even wearing the new scarf that Dawn had given her as a gift, it was ugly as shit but Buffy didn't want to say anything.

It had been slow, only one vamp staked so far, very slow for Sunnydale. She was getting ready to head home when she stopped and crouched behind some bushes. She heard some jingling noises, like bells. As she turned to look around, her mouth dropped wide open and she stood staring up into the sky in disbelief, "What the hell!"

Hovering about thirty feet off the ground was a large red sleigh. Buffy stammered trying to explain what she was seeing but there was no other word for it, it was a sleigh. About 30 feet long with several rows of benches inside and two large iron runners on either side. It was open and ornate with lanterns hanging off poles on the corners with strings of holly wrapped around.

The sleigh itself or the fact that it was hovering was not the most astonishing thing about it. It was not even close. Buffy took several steps forward ignoring her normal cautiousness. Looking at the sleigh she felt very safe.

In front of the sleigh were 8 reindeer harnessed to the sleigh in pairs and also hovering in mid-air. They were pawing at the air below as if on solid ground while white breath was puffing from their nostrils as they snorted in the cold air. Even more amazing than these beasts though was the man standing on the edge of the sleigh.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" The man asked her in a deep booming voice that Buffy could clearly hear even though he was not shouting. He was simply speaking but even over the wind she could hear him, it was as if his voice was inside her head.

The man was large, standing over 6 feet tall. He also was quite fat, very rotund with a large belly. He wore a bright red outfit. While the pants and coat were red, the cuffs were white and fluffy. He wore large black leather boots and red gloves. Around his mid-section was a thick black leather belt with a huge gold buckle. The man had a receding hairline but had thick white hair and bushy stark white beard.

Buffy was truly stunned. And for a girl who had faced vampires and demons and all nature of otherworldly creatures and horrors, she was not easily amazed. There was no other word for what she was seeing, even though the word was not easy to say…"S-Santa."

The man roared, laughing a jolly warm laugh at her meek comment. "Of course I'm Santa little girl. But please tell me, are you Buffy Summers?"

She nodded. Her eyes wide still not believing what she was seeing. The man stepped off the edge of the sleigh but instead of falling he simply glided to the ground. Buffy could swear that he was glowing and surrounded by a glittering sparkle against the night sky.

"Oh my god! Y-you really are him. I thought you were a myth."

He laughed again, "Ho Ho Ho, no child. I just keep a low profile is all."

Buffy smiled wide at hearing the familiar laugh but coming from a real person. "W-what are you doing here? Isn't today your busy day? I mean it is Christmas after all."

"Well child it was but it's nearly over, so I am on vacation for the next few weeks. In fact, that's why I'm here."

Buffy was surprised, but the entire situation was surreal. "What do you mean? You came looking for me?"

"Oh yes dear. I was looking over my naughty and nice list..." The jolly old man began looking around, fumbling in his pants and belt. He was looking for something. Buffy looked up as three small creatures, all dressed in green and with pointed ears and each no more than four feet tall leapt from the sleigh and landed next to Santa. They looked like little men.

Buffy pointed at them and asked, "Elves?" As Santa took a large piece of parchment, he nodded as he adjusted his glasses on the end of his nose and looked up and down the parchment.

"Oh my god, is that the actual naughty and nice list?" Buffy asked.

Santa nodded again, "And from it, I see that you have been very naughty this past year."

"Me-e? What? N-no, what are you talking about?"

"Well, let's see here. Drinking, sex, fighting, and lots of very naughty behavior."

"Well, I drink some, and yeah, I've had a boyfriend for a while, and as far as fighting, I am the slayer, but I hardly think..."

"I am the one who decides who is naughty and I think you have been a very bad little girl and you are coming with me."

Santa looked down his nose at her and his tone seemed to change. Buffy did not like how he was looking at her. Suddenly he did not appear as a sweet and jolly grandfather but more like a dirty old man leering at her.

"I don't think so, I'm not going anywhere with you. My sister is waiting at home for me to..."

"Would that be Dawn Summers?" Santa read her name off the same list. "She has been a bad girl too I see."

"DAWN! You're crazy if you think Dawn is anything but..."

"Really? Did you know that she smoked a joint behind the bleachers at school just last week?" Buffy was surprised as Santa pointed to his list. "And did you know that later that same night while you were out of the house, she brought a boy from her school, a football player in fact, into her room and she gave him a blowjob? Hmmm."

Buffy was surprised, "No, I didn't but it doesn't matter one way or the other. Dawn is a good sister and a good person."

"Well, we will see won't we?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that after we leave here we're going to head by your house and pick Dawn up for some R&R. Like I said, after this busy season, I take a few weeks off. And a few years ago, after I got divorced from Mrs. Claus, I decided to have a little fun during that time. So, I pick a couple of hot little things like yourself off the naughty list and me and the elves we have a party."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santa looked her up and down, "And you and your sister and a few others are going to be our...entertainment. Now, some years they are willing to give ol'Santa a merry New Year, if you know what I mean. But if they're not then we have to get a bit rougher. So, I'll say this once babe, get in the sleigh." He jerked his thumb towards the sleigh, which settled to the ground behind him.

Buffy stepped back a few times, "I'm not going anywhere with you, you old perv!"

Before Buffy finished speaking, Santa disappeared and was suddenly behind her. Buffy wheeled but Santa backhanded her across the face with a gloved fist.

WHAM!

Buffy was tossed nearly 50 feet and she slammed into the wall of a building, the brick crumbling as she crunched into it and dropped to the dirt. "OH FUCK!" she exclaimed as she shook her head, trying to clear it. The wind was knocked from her and Buffy lay on the cold ground breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She could not remember ever being hit so hard.

As she staggered to her feet, she looked up at Santa who was somehow now standing right in front of her.

"Now Buffy, I don't want to hurt you. Just come quietly."

"Hurt me? I'm not the one you should be worried about." Buffy gnashed her teeth and threw a punch as hard as she could. Santa stood his ground as Buffy slammed her fist into his gut. It felt that she had punched a bowl full of jelly, as her fist seemed swallowed by his belly. Unfortunately, he did not seem to even feel the blow, the hardest she could muster.

She looked up as he peered down at her and grabbed her by the hair. Before she could react, Santa began raining punches down into Buffy's face. She was pinned against the same wall she had been tossed into as she took punches faster than she could fend off.

WAP! POW! WHAM!

Over and over Santa slammed his fists into her face and Buffy was tossed side to side but each time she thought she might fall another blow would hit from the opposite side. Only her super-human strength and toughness even allowed her to survive the beating she was taking. After what seemed like an eternity to her but was only a few seconds, the punches stopped.

Buffy started to slump to her knees but before she could drop, Santa grabbed her by ends of the scarf Dawn had given her and swung the tiny blonde girl from her feet and over his head. He flipped her feet over head, bringing her down in front of him and body slammed Buffy into the ground.

"OH GOD!" Buffy cried out as she left a six-inch deep crater in the frozen ground and sharp pain shot through every part of her. Her eyes flickered open just in time to see Santa leap into the air and come down on top of her small body. He drove his elbow into her chest. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she felt a CRUNCH in her chest as the fat man slammed all his weight into her ribs.

Buffy collapsed back to the ground and then felt her self lifted and tossed over Santa's shoulder as she went limp and was carried back towards the sleigh.

"I told you to co-operate girl," she heard him tell her through the loud ringing in her head. "I've been doing this for thousands of years. I was around before vampires, before slayers and you don't get to be my age and have a little girl get one over on you, that's for sure, slayer or no slayer."

He dropped Buffy to the ground and motioned to the elves, "Get her ready to travel." As the elves grabbed Buffy and began tugging and tearing off her clothes, Santa pulled a pipe from under his coat and lit it. He watched with interest as they stripped Buffy of her coat and shirt. Her small tits were pert and firm and the elves couldn't help but each take a chance to grab and play with them. The cold made her tiny nipples harden and turn into little rocks immediately.

After a few moments, Buffy found herself coming to her senses and now topless. She began struggling, but she was shocked to find the elves were incredibly strong, as strong as she was. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" She screamed at the elves, but they simply laughed. Two of them pushed her down forcing her face first into the ground.

"AHHHHH, NOOOOOO!" She felt the ice cold of the frost-covered rocks pressed against her tender bare skin of her breasts and stomach. The elves twisted her arms behind her, painfully pulling on her shoulders. "OW SHIT!"

"STOP!" She screamed at them again, but one of the pushed a knee into her back, between her shoulder blades, and held her arms while the other elf pulled out a length of ribbon, intertwined of red and green and wrapped it around Buffy's wrists and tied it off. Buffy pulled as hard as she could but was unable to break free.

Santa could see her struggling, "Don't bother, those ribbons are enchanted to be unbreakable."

Buffy flipped over, "You mother fucker, you better let me go or else."

"Hmmm, calling me a 'mother fucker', very naughty. I'll add that to the list." He chuckled to himself as he puffed on his pipe. The elves laughed as well. Buffy responded by kicking one of the elves across the face sending him flying into the side of the sleigh.

Santa rolled his eyes, "Do I have to do everything myself?" He stepped up and kicked Buffy hard between her legs as she tried to climb to her feet while the elves were distracted. The hard tip of Santa's boot slammed into the soft flesh of Buffy's privates. Her face scrunched up into a pain filled grimace, "OH FUCK!"

She dropped to her knees and curled into a ball in agony as the elves grabbed her again and began stripping off her jeans and shoes. Within seconds, Buffy was totally naked and freezing in the cold night air, standing in front of Santa and his group of elves.

"Please, you don't want to do this. I mean, you're Santa after all."

The big man grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back. "Yes, I am Santa and for more lifetimes than you can imagine, I've done for others. I give and give and what do I get? Crap for not delivering what some spoiled little brat wants. It used to be toy cars and trains, but that's not good enough anymore. Now it's X-boxes and I-Pods. Do you have any idea how expensive those things are? I mean Jesus; my overhead is going through the roof. I have had to cut the elves pay. And the only thing that keeps them happy is looking forward to a few fun weeks each year."

"And what about me? Huh? Don't I deserve some fun and some relaxation, for all I do? I mean you think it's easy bringing joy and peace on earth to the children of the world? Well, it's not. So, we have to kidnap a few girls and make them our sex slaves. I think in the grander scale of things we deserve a little fun."

Buffy watched as Santa unzipped his bright red pants and her eyes went wide as his cock fell out from the opening. "And speaking of fun. I think Santa deserves a little taste before our long trip. Or rather, you deserve a little taste of Santa."

He turned her so she was facing away from him and pulled her into his large gut. Kissing her soft neck, he began stroking his organ with one hand as he took one of her tits into his other and groped her roughly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She also could not believe the size of Santa's cock. She looked down at it as it rested against her thigh and as it hardened it was turning into more than a foot long monster.

After a minute of molesting her and ignoring Buffy's pleas to stop, "Now, on your knees you naughty little slut!" He shoved Buffy down. Even with all her vaunted slayer strength, Santa was tossing her around easily. "You're gonna give Santa what he wants for Christmas. Now open wide!"

Before Buffy could make another protest, Santa slipped the tip of his cock between her lips and into her mouth. She could hear the elves laughing and high-fiving as she was forced to swallow Santa's huge member. Buffy, still determined to fight as best she could, bit down hard on the tip of his sex organ. To her shock, nothing happened, Santa kept making his noises of pleasure as he felt her tongue working the underside of his cock and it felt to her like she had bit down on a steel pole.

Buffy felt St. nicks hands in her hair as he pushed her face down onto his cock, forcing the shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth and finally beyond as the head worked it's way into her throat. Buffy began gagging and struggling for air as the thickness of it filled her throat and closed her airway. She started kicking her feet in the air to try and get leverage but all she did was make a show for Santa as her tight little ass began wiggling as she tried to get any leverage she could but was unable to get free.

"GYAH GUGH MYUH!" Buffy could only make inhuman noises as the biggest cock she had ever seen impaled her head.

She couldn't believe she was being treated this way and especially not by Santa. Buffy's eyes were filling with water as tears of both sadness and shock flowed down her face. Suddenly she felt her hair pulled back as Santa withdrew most of his organ from her mouth, leaving only the tip inside. Buffy took the opportunity to inhale as much air as she could in desperate gasps. Then her respite was over as he forced her cock back deep into her throat, choking her again.

"NOOO! STOP!" But Santa ignored her as Buffy swallowed his manhood again. He began working his cock into her mouth and throat, thrusting over and over, ignoring her cries.

"Oh yeah baby, that's what Santa likes. Lick it like a candy cane. Oh, that's the spot, right there." Buffy's face was being pounded and Santa's ball sack was swinging and bouncing off her chin as he rode her face, forcing her to take every inch he could force into her throat. Every minute or so, Santa would let her have a few quick breaths and then give her a hard minute of oral fucking.

Finally, after a horrible eternity, she heard the old man making noises she had heard men make before. Usually Buffy would stop using her mouth when she heard them, she hated the taste of cum. She had made that mistake once, letting a guy blow his load in her mouth, and wouldn't do it again. But this time, she had no choice as Santa's thrusts increased in depth and ferocity, if that was even possible.

"OH, OH YES! SANTA'S GOT A ONE LAST GIFT TO GIVE YOU, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BITCH!"

Buffy felt an explosion as Santa's cum filled every corner of her mouth with his thick gooey liquid.

"OH GOD YES! THAT'S SO GOOD! OH GOD, I REALLY NEEDED THIS! IT'S BEEN A LONG YEAR!"

He kept thrusting as his cum kept shooting out of his cock. With no where to go as his enormous organ shoved deeper and deeper, Santa's jizz was fired down her throat where she felt like she was being smothered. As he pumped more and more into her, it filled her mouth and throat and was forced up as it began to shoot from her nostrils and the corners of her mouth. To Buffy's surprise, his cum tasted like caramel.

A violent shudder went through Santa as his orgasm subsided and he massaged his cock in Buffy's throat. Finally, after another minute of her flailing and fighting to get free, he dropped her and Buffy fell to the ground coughing and retching to clear her airway and finally get some much needed breathes in her. Buffy opened her eyes as much as she could as her face was covered with saliva and cum.

"You fucker, how fucking dare you do that to me! When I get free, I'm going to...URK" Buffy's voice was cut off as one of the elves wrapped a large colored ribbon around her head and forced it between her teeth, gagging her with it. Tying it off, another elf bound her ankles as well. Two elves grabbed her under the arms and tossed her onto the sleigh as Santa and the elves climbed on board.

Santa grabbed the reins and Buffy felt the sleigh take flight. It was airborne only seconds as it settled almost immediately. As Santa climbed off, he told the elves, "Watch her. I'll be right back."

Buffy looked around. She recognized the street although she had never seen it from her roof before. Buffy started struggling again when she realized they were on top of her house. Buffy watched as Santa walked across the roof towards the chimney. Jumping up, he stood for a second on the edge of the brick. Then winking towards Buffy, he dropped into the opening. To her amazement, his body shrunk and he slipped down the chimney. Buffy pulled as hard as she could against the ribbons tying her hands and feet. She knew where he was headed and Buffy was desperate to stop him.

Suddenly, Buffy heard Dawn scream and then her voice was cut off and she was terrified at what was happening to her little sister. Inside the house, Santa was standing over the naked limp body of Dawn Summers. She was on the floor of the Summers house wearing nothing but a pair of socks after he had torn her over-sized T-shirt off.

Santa crouched down and rubbed his hands over her skin, "Oh my. You are a cute little thing aren't you dear? I think your even more precious than your sister." Santa looked down at the petite 15-year-old body. He grabbed her small tits and pinched her nipples. The jolly old man grabbed her ankles and spread her legs as Dawn began to rouse. She felt his slip a finger inside her pussy and begin fingering her virgin cunt.

"My my, you are a tight little thing aren't you? Ho ho ho!"

Dawn woke up being penetrated by Santa's fingers, "What the hell is going on! BUFFY!"

On the roof Buffy heard her sister call out for her but she was helpless to do anything. In fact, Buffy could tell she had her own problems to deal with as the elves were leering at her lying on the floor of the sleigh. The three little men were also rubbing their crotches and whispering to each other. Buffy could tell what they were planning.

As she watched one of them open his bright green britches, his tiny little penis poked out. Buffy couldn't help but be relived as she saw the size of it. It was the smallest nub of a cock. The elf then reached into his pouch and pulled a pinch of gold dust out. He sprinkled it over his cock and Buffy watched in shock as it grew to gigantic proportions, nearly as big as Santa's. The little elf stood over her. He only stood about three and a half feet tall but his cock had to be at least ten inches.

The little elf pushed his way between Buffy's legs and forced the tip of his cock into her teenage snatch, working it deeper as he began thrusting. Buffy gritted her teeth as she felt herself violated for the second time tonight, but in a new way from the blowjob she had given Santa earlier.

In the living room of the Summers home, Santa was sitting on the sofa with his pants around his ankles. Dawn Summers was sitting on his lap and bouncing up and down, his cock being buried in her 15 year old cunt over and over. Santa had both hands on her ass cheeks and was pulling her back and forth on his organ as he watched her tits bounce up and down in his face.

Dawn was crying and she had what appeared to be red string wrapped around her abdomen, binding her arms to her sides. As Dawn looked down though, she realized that it was actually red licorice wrapped around her.

"UGH! NA! UH!" Dawn was grunting as Santa took her virginity and she felt the pain of a huge cock forced inside her. She couldn't scream or call out though as before she had woken up. He had wrapped a leather ball gag around her head and secured the ball in her mouth. Except that instead of the usual red ball, the one in her mouth was an ornament, like from a Christmas tree.

"OH MY, THAT'S IT DEAR! WIGGLE FOR SANTA! SIT ON MY LAP AND I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG SURPRISE! HO HO HO!" Santa was saying as he made her ride him.

On the roof, the elf was frantically thrusting into Buffy's tight little pussy and he felt himself start to cum. Pulling out he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face towards the tip of his cock, ready to explode.

"NOOO! DON'T!" Buffy wailed as best she could through the ribbon between her teeth. The elf stroked his cock a few times and a tremendous burst of cum shot out and across Buffy's face, coating her tan skin with a thick stream of goo. Over and over, more cum flew at her and as much as she tried to dodge it, her super-human reflexes were useless and she was forced to take it all. Some of his fluid seeped into her mouth and she realized it tasted like peppermint.

Finally, as the cum dripped of Buffy's chin, the elf stood and fell back against the front of the sleigh, panting. He spoke to the other elves. Their voices were high pitched and they spoke a language that Buffy couldn't understand. But she didn't have to as she watched a second elf open his pants and reach for a pinch of dust.

In the house, Santa cried out, "OH YES! THAT'S IT DAWN! RIDE SANTA'S COCK HARDER! OH THAT'S IT!" Santa bounced her faster and faster until his cock exploded inside her.

"OH OH, OH MY!" He savored his orgasm as Dawn's cunt massaged his organ. After another minute he lifted her off him and held her by the arm as Dawn sobbed and tried to cover herself but with her arms pinned, there was not much she could do. As he zipped up his pants...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Santa spun and saw a small redheaded girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Willow Rosenberg been out of town and had just arrived and was coming by to wish her friends Merry Christmas and she stumbled upon a fat man in a red suit holding an obviously distraught and naked Dawn.

"Willow Rosenberg I presume," Santa said to her as he shoved Dawn to the floor and pulled a piece of parchment from his belt. He read from it, "Oh my! Willow, a lesbian, a witch, and, oh my, and your Jewish. Well, that makes for the naughty little girl trifecta. I wasn't planning on including you in my festivities but since you've made yourself so available..."

"You bastard! If you've hurt her..." Willow dropped the bags of presents she was carrying and stepped forward. Santa could see her eyes were jet black and her red hair was changing color as well, slowly turning a deep blue.

"Now now dear. I know you fancy yourself a witch and all, but I've been using magic since before the pharaohs conquered your people. So, let's get real."

"FUCK YOU TUBBY!" Willow screamed and a blast of energy shot from her hands and hit Santa in the chest, sending him flying into the Summers Christmas tree.

As Willow stood back, waiting to see what he did, Santa stood. "Well you little bitch! You destroyed a Christmas tree. Now, you probably don't care being a little Jew cunt and all, but I happen to like Christmas trees and you are going to pay for that!"

Up on the roof, the elf that was fucking Buffy climbed off her as the house began to shake. Buffy didn't know what was going on but even the elves seemed frightened. A bright light burst from the windows and came up through the chimney. Buffy could tell that powerful magic was being used down below.

After a few seconds, the windows burst out of the house and the shingles began flying up into the night sky. Then just as quickly as it began, it ended and the street was dark again, even darker than it had been when they arrived as all the lights were out in the entire neighborhood.

Just as Buffy began to let her self hope she might be rescued, those hopes were dashed as Santa appeared on the roof next to the chimney. Over each shoulder he carried a nude female. Dawn over the left one wrapped in red licorice bindings and over the other with a string of lit Christmas lights wrapping her head to toe was Buffy's best friend Willow. Both girls were helpless and had ornamental balls stuffed in their mouths as gags.

"Whew!" Santa dropped them both on the roof and leaned against the bricks and wiped his brow with his sleeve. "This little Jew is pretty good. I haven't had a fight like that in quite a while. Now, come one boys, get them ready to head home. I want to get all of these back to the North pole and start our party."

The elves followed orders and hoisted all the girls up and began carrying them towards the front of the sleigh. For the first time Buffy saw that each of the reindeer had leather saddles on their backs and that in the middle of each saddle was a large thick candy cane sticking straight up from the center.

For a second Buffy wondered what was going to be done but as the elves untied her legs and hoisted her up and over the saddle and she saw the 12-inch candy cane pointed up towards her privates, she didn't have to wonder anymore.

As the elves positioned her above the tip of the red and white stick, she felt the tip slip inside her cunt.

"NAWWWWW!" Buffy grunted in protest, but the elves had her by the legs and she couldn't stop herself from being placed on the multi-colored dildo. After a second though, she was lifted and felt some relief as the candy cane was pulled free from her pussy. But then her situation got worse as she felt her self being re-positioned but this time the tip was touching the entrance to her rectum.

Buffy's eyes went wide as she was suddenly dropped and felt a foot long length shoved up inside her asshole. "AWWWHHHHHHHWWWWW GGGAAAWWWWDDDDD!" Buffy squealed through her gag and began flailing and fighting to get free but the elves tied her feet to the stirrups and she was trapped. Through her hazy tear filled eyes she realized the reindeer she was sitting on had a bright red nose.

From beside her Buffy heard an inhuman sounding squeal and opened her eyes to see Willow in the same situation as she was, impaled up the ass on a tremendous candy cane dildo on the reindeer next to her. Then a minute later, from behind her, she heard a girl's voice that sounded like her sister scream out a muffled cry. Buffy did not look back, not wanting to see her little sister being treated so cruelly.

Once all three girls had been secured, the elves climbed into the sleigh and Buffy heard a booming voice from behind her, "ON DANCER! ON PRANCER!" Suddenly Willow squealed and Buffy saw a large red welt appear across her backside. "ON BLITZEN!" And Buffy's back arched as she felt an intense stinging across the small of her back.

Santa raised his whip again and cracked it across Dawn's tender tits as he spurred the reindeer into the air. The lead two deer reared up and Buffy felt herself sink backward forcing the candy cane even deeper into her ass. She cried out yet again and she and Willow looked into each other eyes as they were lifted into the cold night air on the front of Santa's sleigh.

Buffy heard Santa from behind her. "We'll be in the North Pole in no time and then we'll really have some fun. I have a secret room where I keep all the special toys the elves make for me to use on naughty little girls like you three. HO HO HO! IT'S GOING TO BE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AFTER ALL!"


End file.
